MERAVIGLIOSA CREATURA
by Stear's Girl
Summary: STEAR-PATTY SONGFIC.- Celebrando el cumpleaños de nuestro inventor favorito, una pequeña historia de amor en universo alterno.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_**La historia que van a leer ha sido creada con el único fin de entretener, sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes y canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y editoriales. Como es sabido, sólo me los cojo un ratito para escribir locuras sobre ellos.**_

**_CELEBRANDO EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE STEAR_**

**_Mini songfic inspirada por la preciosa canción de Gianna Nannini. Los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras. Espero que esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado._**

Bueno, me dejo de zarandajas y entro en materia. Espero que les guste!

,-

* * *

,-

**MERAVIGLIOSA CREATURA (MARAVILLOSA CRIATURA)**

,-

20 de abril de 1967

Mi siempre amado Alistair

A pesar de que nos conocíamos de antes, y después de ese horrible paréntesis de 1916, nuestra verdadera historia comenzó realmente en 1919. Aunque entonces sólo tenía veintiún años, no me importó desobedecer a mis padres, ni el "qué dirán". En cuanto Albert y Candy me confirmaron que sus detectives te habían encontrado con vida, hice la maleta y me marché a donde estaba mi corazón: hasta aquel lúgubre hospital militar en el norte de Francia, cerca del río Somme, tristemente célebre por aquella sangrienta batalla que aconteció en sus alrededores; y que casi se cobra tu vida, amor mío. Estaba decidida, iría al mismo Tártaro a buscarte si ahí te encontraba.

**Molti mari e fiumi attraversero  
dentro la tua terra mi ritroverai  
****_Muchos mares y rios atravesaré  
Dentro de tu tierra me reencontrarás_**

Mis padres se negaron a darme un solo centavo para el viaje, pero Albert, como en aquellos tiempos en Londres donde me echó una mano con mi tortuga Julie, de nuevo lo hizo pagando los boletos y entregándome una generosa cantidad, para poder desplazarme y alojarme sin problemas. No quería aceptar el dinero, pero objetivamente era necesario, pues en ese tiempo aun estabas convaleciente, y si iba a cuidar de ti no podría trabajar. Y de todas maneras, yo entonces era una señorita burguesa, que siempre había vivido protegida en una burbuja de crista,l entre caros colegios y atenta servidumbre que hacía todo por mí. ¿De qué iba a laborar si no sabía hacer nada? Ni siquiera sé tocar bien el piano como Annie -como para ganarme la vida dando clases-, y tampoco tenía una profesión como Candy.

Pero el amor que sentía y siento por ti me dio las alas para volar a tu encuentro. Mi abuela Martha me apoyó animándome a ir en pos del amor y me dio la bendición que mis padres me negaron. Albert y Candy, esa hermosa pareja que tanto ha hecho por nosotros, no pudieron acompañarme por estar ella a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo, William Anthony. Archie no pudo venir porque Annie también estaba embarazada, y los padres de ella habían muerto por la gripe española. Todos los Ardley estaban confinados en la casa de Lakewood, incluso los Leagan; por el temor al contagio. Tuvieron que llenar la despensa de provisiones, e improvisar una granja en los preciosos jardines para producir sus propios alimentos frescos y no arriesgar a nadie. Por lo que me contaba Candy a través de sus cartas, Albert hizo construir en tiempo récord -para disgusto de Madame Elroy- un inmenso silo para llenarlo de grano y alimentos enlatados. De esta forma, la familia y servidumbre no abandonaron Lakewood en más de un año.

**Turbini e tempeste io cavalchero  
Volero tra il fulmini per averti  
****_Remolinos y tempestades yo cabalgaré  
Volaré entre los rayos para tenerte_**

Fue un viaje difícil, muy duro. La guerra hacía meses que había terminado, pero su estela de muerte, destrucción y horror seguía calando en todo el mundo. El barco en que fui hacia ti no tenía nada que ver con aquellos lujosos cruceros donde solíamos viajar. Pero juro por Dios que no me importaron las ratas, el hollín, los chirridos de la estructura oxidada, la pésima comida o la escasa tripulación del navío de línea. Sólo quería llegar a tu lado, y me pasaba el día mirando al mar ansiosa, cogiendo la barandilla impregnada de herrumbe y sal con todas mis fuerzas y oteando el horizonte, desesperada por ver tierra.

Alguna vez me sorprendí riéndome de mí misma, pensando que tal inquietud por tocar tierra me hacía ver ante los demás como una atolondrada Colón o una miope Noé, esperando la confirmación de que la tierra firme estaba cerca. Otras ocasiones no podía reprimir mi llanto, y las lágrimas atravesaban mi rostro, para ir al encuentro de la igualmente salada agua de mar. La ruinosa barandilla se convirtió en una especie de firme apoyo en tan duros momentos. Curioso, ¿verdad? La barandilla vieja y oxidada me pareció, a veces, como aquellas personas en apariencia frágiles; pero que por dentro son resistentes y confiables.

Tus cartas me daban la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir. Misivas que hacía más de tres años que dejé de recibir, y que guardé -y guardo- como oro en paño; y que cada noche leía en el camarote como una forma de darme valor y energía para continuar.

**Meravigliosa creatura sei sola al mondo  
meravigliosa paura di averti accanto  
****_Maravillosa criatura estás sola en el mundo,  
Maravilloso miedo de tenerte cerca_**

Apenas llegué a Southampton y, sin siquiera haber sellado el pasaporte, me lancé a abordar el tren hacia Dover con el fin de montarme en el primer ferry que me llevase a Calais. De nuevo, la ansiedad me devoraba, aunque sabía que el trayecto por el Canal de la Mancha sería mucho más corto que el del Atlántico. Sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa desde Southampton, salí a toda prisa de Calais rumbo a mi destino, preguntando en cada hospital militar donde pasaba.

Y finalmente pude encontrarte.

Estabas en aquel horrible hospital francés en los alrededores de Amiens. A pesar de tu aspecto frágil y herido, irradiabas la magia de siempre. Habías crecido mucho, ¡se notaba que ya eras muy alto, aún postrado en la cama! Llevabas la barba crecida y tu espalda se había ensanchado, ya eras todo un hombre. Me hubiera gustado decirte tantas cosas, pero simplemente no pude. Me quedé muda, y de cualquier forma el hablarte no habría servido de mucho, porque estabas inconsciente.

El médico que te atendía me explicó que, tras haber sido derribado, te rescataron en la costa cerca de la desembocadura del Somme. Que estabas malherido y habías perdido la memoria por la conmoción cerebral, pero con el tiempo te recuperaste de tus heridas físicas; aunque nunca más podrías volver a pilotar. Y como nadie supo decirte quién eras, te re-enganchaste en el ejército, ahora en una unidad escocesa. Me habría gustado verte con tu kilt caqui, pero no hubo manera de conseguir una foto tuya de ese lapso.

Volviste a combatir, ahora en infantería, y te volvieron a herir.

El imaginarte solo, herido, y sin saber quién eras, me rompió el corazón. ¡Estabas solo en el mundo y yo en sabe Dios qué frivolidades de niña rica! ¡Y todavía me quise hacer la dramática intentando suicidarme en tu funeral! La posibilidad de que lo hubiera conseguido estando tú vivo me estremeció, y me prometí que, por muy duras que fueran las cosas, nunca más volvería a cometer tal insensatez.

Pasé días enteros llorando, con tremendo cargo de conciencia. Pero me mantuve a tu lado, aprendiendo de las enfermeras cómo asearte, alimentarte, y todos aquellos cuidados que precisabas. Al principio te hice daño con mi torpeza, pero poco a poco fui aprendiendo las tareas y con el tiempo, hasta pude ayudar en el hospital a atender a otros pacientes.

**Occhi di sole mi bruciano in mezzo al cuore  
amore e vita meravigliosa  
****_Ojos de sol me queman en medio del corazón  
Amor es vida maravillosa_**

Durante varios meses, seguí una rutina diaria de cuidarte y cuidar a otros pacientes. Escribí a menudo a mi abuela Marta y a Candy, pero mis padres siguieron sin querer saber de mí, lo que me entristecía mucho; pero no tanto como el verte inconsciente. Era tal mi necesidad de contemplar tus bellos ojos, que más de una vez te abrí los párpados con mis dedos, sólo para verme reflejada en esos iris color de chocolate que, a pesar de no mirar hacia ningún lado, llenaban de calidez mi corazón. Luego aplicaba una pomada en ellos; y te dejaba seguir inmerso en tu inconsciencia.

Pero un día, tras caminar triste por el pasillo del hospital leyendo otra carta de mi abuela, entré en la habitación donde te recuberabas; y me encontré con la visión más hermosa que nunca había visto. Tus hermosos ojos marrones y dorados estaban fijos en mí. Al principio no lo creía, por lo que me quedé paralizada en la puerta. Después de unos minutos, me armé de valor para acercarme; aún sin creerlo. Pero fue sentir el electrizante toque de tu mano en la mía, y me eché a llorar emocionada.

¡Habías despertado! Y junto a tu despertar, mi corazón renació. Era la primera vez, en mis ventiún años de vida, que me sentía realmente viva, y fue a través de tus ojos. Esos ojos que me miraban con curiosidad, pero que no tenían ni idea de quién era yo. No me importó, con estar a tu lado y saber que poco a poco sanarías, tuve suficiente. De inmediato me presenté ante ti, saludándote cariñosamente para darte confianza, y tú enseguida me sonreíste, sintiéndote seguro y protegido a mi lado.

**Luce dei miei occhi, brilla su di me  
Voglio mille lune per accarezzarti  
****_Luz de mis ojos, brilla sobre mi  
Quiero mil lunas para acariciarte_**

Sucedió que finalmente día recuperaste la memoria, y a la primera que se lo dijiste fue a mí. Tus heridas físicas aun no sanaban del todo, y aun debiste permanecer cuatro meses en el hospital. Pero no perdí el tiempo y escribí a tu familia informando de dicho avance. Tú te empeñaste en que Jude, un paciente medio italiano, y compañero de habitación que era tu mejor amigo en el hospital, nos tomara una foto que anexamos a la carta enviada a Albert, Archie y Candy. Me sentí un poco incómoda, porque me sabía sólo "la mejor amiga", pero al momento de hacer la foto me tomaste de la cintura; como si fuera algo más. Aunque sentir tu mano aferrada a esa parte de mi cuerpo fue como estar en el cielo... durante unos segundos.

No me pesó seguir cuidando de ti, a pesar de que en ese tiempo aún pensaba que estabas enamorado de Candy. Estaba convencida de que jamás tendría una oportunidad contigo, y yo sigo siendo tan tímida como para decirte nada. Pero me conformaba con el maravilloso regalo de tu cálida mirada marrón, de tu contagiosa sonrisa y tu hermosa voz explicándome todo tipo de anécdotas y planes de futuro. Sin embargo, a veces te quedabas como ido, con la mirada ensombrecida, un rictus de dolor y las manos crispadas. Estando en esos trances no respondías a mis llamados, y pasados los mismos tampoco conseguía que me dijeses nada. Candy me explicó en una de sus cartas que un psiquiatra amigo suyo le había dicho que el "privarte", era la forma en que intentabas procesar los horribles recuerdos de la guerra. Pero yo no estaba conforme, quería ayudarte y no sólo contemplar tu dolor emocional.

**Pendo dai tuoi sogni veglio su di te  
non svegliarti, non svegliarti, non svegliarti... ancora  
****_Pendo de tus sueños, velo sobre ti  
No te despiertes, no te despiertes, no te despiertes... todavía_**

Las noches cuidándote, me regalaron el privilegio de recorrer con la mirada tus hermosos rasgos, sin prisas. Asearte se comenzó a convertir en una tortura, porque los pensamientos deshonestos desfilaban por mi mente durante el sueño; recordando mis manos sobre la blanca piel de tu pecho cubierta de vello y cicatrices, que aun así encontraba increíblemente hermosa. Antes, cuando vivía en América, sentía por ti un amor inocente y romántico, por lo que tener semejantes pensamientos lujuriosos contigo me hicieron sentir fatal; más sabiendo que a quien realmente amabas era a tu prima adoptiva.

Estaba resignada a que lo único que iba a tener de ti era tu amistad y gratitud; pero que me parta un rayo si no era verdad que con sólo eso me conformaba. Después de todo, el saberte vivo y poder tocarte más de lo que la afortunada que fuera a ser tu esposa lo hiciera, ya era para mí suficiente paga. Cuando decidieras, te irías de mi lado, pero los recuerdos se iban a quedar siempre en mi mente, como el tesoro más valioso de mi vida.

**Meravigliosa creatura sei sola al mondo  
meravigliosa paura di averti accanto  
****_Maravillosa criatura estás sola en el mundo,  
Maravilloso miedo de tenerte cerca_**

Siempre supe que Candy ocupaba un lugar especial en tu corazón, y dado que empezaste a cartearte con ella, decidí que debía darle una oportunidad a mi corazón saliendo con Yves, aquel amable médico viudo que te atendía. Era un buen hombre, culto, de buena familia e intachable reputación; aunque ya entrado en años y con dos hijas adolescentes que, si bien fueron corteses conmigo; intuí que no me aceptaban. Quizás porque no era demasiado mayor que ellas y pensaban que era una cazafortunas.

Fue muy cariñoso conmigo, él sabía que yo te amaba, y aunque no me prometió la felicidad -"eso nadie lo puede garantizar, ¿verdad?" me dijo-, se comprometió a darme una vida tranquila, respetable y desahogada si me convertía en su esposa. Pero nuestra relación no funcionó porque sentía que jugaba con sus esperanzas. Aquella noche en que rompimos en vez de irme a mi dormitorio fui a buscarte, sólo para contemplar cómo dormías y obtener un poco de paz emocional. Estaba resignada a que la única forma de estar cerca de ti sería contemplándote silenciosamente y respetando tu amor por otra.

**Occhi di sole, mi tremano le parole  
amore è vita, meravigliosa  
****_Ojos de sol, me tiemblan las palabras  
Amor es vida, maravillosa_**

Mi necesidad de desahogo me dio el valor de confesarte cuánto te amaba, cuánto sigo venerándote hasta hoy. Pensé que no tenía nada que perder, pues estabas dormido, pero aun no terminaba de expresarte cuán importante eres para mí, cuando cogiste mis manos y me miraste a los ojos como nunca antes lo habías hecho. Vi en tus maravillosos iris color chocolate un brillo que emanaba calidez y... ¿amor?

Roja de vergüenza, me incorporé rápidamente con la intención de huir... ¡semejante atrevimiento! Me sentí tan ridícula, más sabiendo que tu amor era Candy a pesar de estar casada con Albert. Mientras corría por el pasillo del hospital, rumbo a mi habitación, iba haciendo un repaso mental del equipaje y los efectos personales que pensaba preparar a toda prisa para marcharme esa misma noche; además de componer el texto de la breve nota que dejaría para despedirme, inventándome cualquier peregrina excusa.

Cuando abría la puerta de mi habitación presa del desespero y el nerviosismo, una mano firme sujetaba mi antebrazo, impidiendo que entrara a mi dormitorio. Sentí tu mirada quemando mi piel, y no pude evitar girarme a verte.

**Meravigliosa creatura, un bacio lento  
meravigliosa paura d'averti accanto  
****_Maravillosa criatura un beso lento  
Maravilloso miedo de tenerte cerca_**

Entonces sucedió. Sentir tus dulces labios acariciando tiernamente los míos hizo que valiera la pena cualquier sacrificio. Por un segundo creí que era un sueño, pero la maravillosa sensación que experimentaba y tu dulce roce me convenció de que era real. Sin poderme contener, pasé mis brazos por encima de tus hombros y tú profundizaste el beso. De repente, pensé en mi amiga y te separé de mi cuerpo, celosa; pero tu firme agarre me tenía prendida como un náufrago se aferra cualquier pecio de su barco, y mirándome a los ojos me dijiste las tres palabras que jamás pensé escuchar de ti hacia mí.

_-Te amo, Patricia..._

Y volviste a besarme, con más pasión. No te hizo falta decirme más, yo simplemente me rendí a lo que llevaba años deseando. A eso que pensé que nunca obtendría: tu amor. Abrí de nuevo la puerta de mi dormitorio y sin soltarnos, nos adentramos en él para protegernos de las miradas indiscretas y dar rienda suelta a nuestros instintos.

**All'improvviso tu scendi nel paradiso  
¡Muoio d'amore... meraviglioso!  
****_De repente tu bajas al paraíso  
¡Muero de amor... maravilloso!_**

La guerra, o la cercanía de la muerte, hacen que las personas cambien el orden de sus prioridades. No estábamos casados y no nos importó. Simplemente, nos dejamos llevar por la arrolladora pasión contenida, que llevábamos tanto tiempo aprisionada en nuestros corazones y en nuestros cuerpos. Fuiste delicado conmigo, pero sin dejar de lado ese fuego con el que me hiciste arder. Me abriste la puerta hacia un mundo de placer devastador que jamás había imaginado siquiera, cuando de repente dejaste de besarme; y tu dulce boca comenzó a navegar por sitios donde nunca antes nadie había estado. Ahí me perdí completamente y olvidé hasta quién era yo.

Y me hiciste tuya, completamente tuya, incluso de varias maneras que tal vez sean delito en algunos países. Al arrancarme el último suspiro de amor, supe que eras el centro de mi vida, y que nunca más permitiría que te alejases de mí. Nos abrazamos con fuerza, mezclando alientos, sudores y pieles; como si quisiéramos fundirnos en uno solo.

Nos casamos tan apresuradamente, que el pobre cura pensó que estaba embarazada y le costó creer que no era así. Con su bendición, pudimos formar un hogar en Escocia, porque no quisiste volver a América -te costaba enfrentar a tu clan- y yo lo entendí. Tampoco quería volver a Florida, y al poco tiempo de casados la abuela Marta hizo las maletas, y se vino a vivir con nosotros.

**Meraviglioso...  
****_Maravilloso..._**

La vida fue buena para nuestra familia. Yo comencé a llevar el hogar y a cuidar a nuestros hijos, y tú, tras recuperarte completamente gracias a, como solías decir, "los guisos milagrosos de la abuela Martha"; aceptaste encargarte de algunos negocios de los Andrew en Inglaterra y Escocia. Pero donde realmente eras feliz, fue en ese cobertizo-laboratorio que construiste en el jardín trasero de la casa.

Los hijos llegaron uno tras otro, como pruebas vivientes de nuestro amor y pasión. Dos chicos y dos chicas, a quienes pusimos nombres escoceses comenzados con A; siguiendo la tradición de esa familia tuya que siempre nos apoyó. Alec fue el primero, después vinieron al mundo Ainslee, Allison, y, cuando ya no esperábamos más niños, Angus arribó nuestro hogar para llenarlo de alegría, siendo el juguete favorito de sus adolescentes hermanos mayores.

Sé que nunca hiciste menos a ninguno de tus hijos, pero era con Ainslee con quien mejor te entendiste. Y no podía ser de otra forma si nuestra hija heredó tu mente curiosa, tu inteligencia y esa chispeante personalidad. Aunque yo solía quejarme de que la niña, en vez de aprender a bordar, se pasara las tardes contigo en el laboratorio; en realidad muchas veces les espié con el corazón rebosante de orgullo y amor.

* * *

El tiempo ha transcurrido y de repente, nos vimos rodeados de nietos y jugando con nuestros perros. Pero tú no dejaste de hacer cosas cada día. Te habías jubilado del corporativo, pero enseguida buscaste ocupación; es como si te hubieras propuesto aprovechar cada día que la vida te había regalado tras la guerra. Y mucha gente se benefició de tu entusiasmo en el voluntariado: familiares, amigos, y cualquier desconocido que necesitara ayuda.

Hoy has partido de nuevo, pero quizás porque ya te lloré tanto en aquel lejano 1916, quizás porque ahora no estoy sola, o quizás porque estos cuarenta y ocho años juntos me dejaste tantos y tan hermosos recuerdos; no te he llorado como aquella vez.

Hoy no me siento sola como en aquella espantosa experiencia de nuestra juventud. Me diste cuarenta y ocho años de felicidad, fuiste un gran padre para tus cuatro hijos y el mejor abuelo de tus nueve nietos. No hay una sensación de vacío en mí, al menos no como la de 1916. Realmente fuiste el mejor hombre, Stear, y yo te amé cada día del último medio siglo. Lo hice desde el mismo instante en que te vi directo a tus preciosos ojos marrones, en la fiesta de las flores del San Pablo... ¡cómo reíamos, recordando aquella ocasión en que perdimos las gafas en pleno baile!

Sé que aun allá en el Cielo estarás pensando en cosas para inventar, siempre en constante movimiento, y compartiendo generosamente tu alegría con todos. Y sé que me esperarás para que siga sirviéndote de conejillo de Indias. ¡Pero no se te ocurra volver a golpear a tu tío Albert con el martillo de goma, ni hacer enfadar a la tía Elroy o a mi abuela Martha con tus inventos!

Te amo, te lo digo en presente porque para mí no te irás jamás.

Tu devota esposa y compañera  
_Patricia O'Brian-Cornwell_

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Patricia termina de escribir la carta en el secreter del dormitorio que compartió tantos años con Alistair, la dobla cuidadosamente antes de meterla en un sobre, y se va a la cama. Su idea es descansar un par de horas, mientras la agencia funeraria prepara lo necesario para las honras de Stear; y dejarle la carta en el ataúd, acomodada entre esos vivaces claveles rojos que tanto le gustaban a su esposo.

Pero la anciana ya no despertó más. Sus hijos la encuentran muerta, plácidamente recostada sosteniendo entre sus manos la carta y una vieja fotografía en sepia de un sonriente Stear, una imagen tomada en aquellos tiempos de aviador. Deciden retrasar un poco el funeral de su padre, y rotos de dolor, acuerdan celebrar las exequias del matrimonio juntos.

La vida sigue, los nietos más pequeños de Stear y Patty juguetean en el patio, ajenos completamente al sufrimiento de padres, tíos y primos; y los hijos y nietos Cornwell comprenden que justamente así veía la vida su padre y abuelo: con la ilusión y energía de un niño. El tartán familiar dominaba los atuendos de los Cornwell. Los hombres llevaban kilt, las mujeres usaban orgullosas los plaids de sus maridos, para protegerse del frío.

_-¡Amore è vita, meravigliosa!-_ fue lo que salió de la boca de Alec, el hijo mayor de Stear y Patty, parafraseando a su padre, que sin motivo aparente podía dejar de estar haciendo cualquier cosa para detenerse, suspirar, y soltar dicha frase en italiano.

_-Sí, hermano, definitivamente la vida es amor, y es maravillosa...- _Ainslee, su hermana menor, le abrazó a la vez que asentía a la frase.

Y los cuatro hermanos: Alec, Angus, Allison y Ainslee; entendieron que esa era la filosofía de vida que debían seguir como personas y familia. Siempre adelante, con optimismo, disfrutando con entusiasmo de cada día concedido en este mundo. Todos los hermanos, cuñados e hijos se abrazaron con fuerza, para continuar viviendo con la misma dignidad, optimismo y alegría que Patty y Stear.

**FIN**

©MorenetaC/Stear's Girl

.-  
*****

* * *

,-

**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.**


End file.
